Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light-emitting display apparatus and a manufacturing method thereof in which lateral moisture-proof characteristics are improved.
Description of the Related Art
An organic light-emitting display apparatus includes an organic light-emitting device including a hole injection electrode, an electron injection electrode, and an organic light-emitting layer interposed between them. The organic light-emitting display apparatus is a self-emissive display apparatus where holes injected from the hole injection electrode and electrons injected from the electron electrode are combined to create excitons in the organic light-emitting layer, and the excitons decay from an excited state to a ground state to emit a light beam.
Since the organic light-emitting display apparatus, which is a self-emissive display apparatus, does not need separate light sources, low voltage driving and a lightweight and thin type configuration may be possible. The organic light-emitting display apparatus attracts the attention as a next generation display apparatus due to high definition characteristics, such as wide viewing angles, high contrast, and fast response speeds. However, since the organic light-emitting display apparatus is degraded by external moisture or oxygen, it is required to be encapsulated to protect the organic light-emitting device from external moisture or oxygen.
Nowadays, for a thinner and more flexible organic light-emitting display apparatus, a thin film encapsulation (TFE) layer, including organic films and inorganic films, is used to encapsulate the organic light-emitting device.
When the organic films and the inorganic films are formed, patterns are formed by disposing masks corresponding to the films on a substrate. At this time, an organic film may permeate a gap between the mask used to produce the organic film pattern and the substrate. Compared to an inorganic film, the organic film has remarkably lower encapsulation characteristics. Therefore, when an organic film permeates a gap between the substrate and the mask used to pattern the organic film, an organic film may be formed between the inorganic film and the substrate, or between the inorganic films. Also, through this, oxygen or moisture may permeate the display unit.